marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Darwin
thumb|280px :"Bien, Darwin ya de un apodo... y cabe: "adaptarse para sobrevivir" y todos... Seleccione esta opción." :―Darwin[fte.] Armando Muñoz, también conocido como Darwin, era un mutante con el poder de evolución reactiva. Biografía ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier through the use of a Cerebro prototype, and was approached him and Erik Lehnsherr to become part of a mutant group they were forming for the CIA. ">Armando Muñoz era un mutante con que fue capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación. Su mutación reactiva ajusta sus capacidades a su entorno. En 1962 fue un taxi driver cuando fue descubierto por Charles Xavier mediante el uso de un prototipo de Cerebro y fue se acercó a él y Erik hombre para formar parte de un grupo de mutante que estaban formando para la CIA. Hellfire Club tracked the group down and proceeded to kill all of the CIA agents, leaving the young mutants alone as the only ones left alive. Sebastian Shaw offered them a chance to join him his planned war on humankind, an offer that only Angel Salvadore accepted. When the others attempt to stop her, Shaw absorbed Alex Summers' energy blast and killed Muñoz with the energy by putting it into his mouth- to which he could not adapt fast and thoroughly enough to before leaving. ">El Club Fuego Infernal localizaron el grupo y procedió a matar a todos los agentes de la CIA, dejando a los jóvenes mutantes como los únicos dejaron vivos. Sebastian Shaw les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a él su guerra planificada en la humanidad, una oferta que sólo Angel Salvadore aceptado. Cuando los otros tratan de detenerlo, Shaw absorbido Alex Summers' explosión de energía y Muñoz mató con la energía poniendo en su boca-que él podría no adaptarse rápido y bastante bien antes de salir. Rasgos de carácter Darwin era un mutante con la capacidad única de evolución reactiva: su cuerpo evoluciona espontáneamente para sobrevivir en cualquier situación o entorno. Darwin muestra esta capacidad varias veces: tiene branquias crecen bajo el agua, y su cuerpo se convierte en piedra a substain fuertes daños y en hierro para ser a prueba de balas. Xavier's and Lensherr's new recruits, and he's quite the heroic type, ready to put himself on the first line to protect his friends. " lang="es">Darwin fue probablemente el miembro más maduro y responsable de nuevos reclutas de Xaviery Colombia, y es bastante el tipo heroico, listo para ponerse en la primera línea para proteger a sus amigos. Relaciones *Charles Xavier - aliado *Erik hombre - aliado *Havok - amigo y compañero de equipo *Banshee - su compañero de equipo *Mystique - su compañero de equipo *Angel Salvadore - aliado convertido enemigo *Sebastian Shaw - enemigo y asesino *Riptide - enemigo *Azazel - enemigo Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **X-Men: First Class '' (Primera aparición) - Edi Gathegi Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Aunque la versión de los comics de Darwin hubiera sobrevivido Shawde ataque a través de sus poderes, la versión de la película no lo hace, esto dependiendo de sus habilidades ligeramente diferentes: sus mutaciones no son permanentes como en los cómics, y reactividad de su cuerpo es más lento, permitiendo así la energía de Havokpara acabar con él desde el interior. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Muñoz